This invention relates to the degradation of conjugated diene polymers or copolymers to lower molecular weight materials. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of certain zirconium compounds in the degradation of such polymers.
Polymers of conjugated dienes and/or block copolymers of vinyl aromatic hydrocarbons and conjugated dienes are well known and have been used for many years for many purposes. Such polymers, particularly if saturated, are relatively stable materials. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a means to break down or degrade these polymers more quickly than by natural means if necessary. This may be useful for rubber waste management, to produce precursor polymers to undergo further reactions such as functionalization or to prepare a polymer "blend" having certain unique properties.